Shadowblade
The Evolved version of the Assassin. Shadowblade ROLES: Melee DPS, Stealth IMPROVEMENTS: * Overall increased stats. * Glaive of Shadows (Throw Knife) can be autocast. * Shadow's (Vanish) & Invisibility Mastery's invisibility becomes permanent. * Stronger mirror images. * Stronger damage spell & passive. LOSSES: * None. Skills (note that cooldowns get longer as you level the skills) BackStab: Appear behind your enemy and stab them quickly before returning to your position. * Damage Formula: (250 x Ability Level) + (Agi x (1+(Abiliyu lvl x 0.03))) * Mana cost: 3 mp x Ability lvl Glaive of Shadows: Throw a powerful glaive which rips through an unsuspecting opponent. * Damage Formula: (250 x Ability Level) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.04))) * Targets through Spell Immunes. * Mana cost: 7 mp x Ability lvl Shadow: The Shadowblade becomes one with the shadows permanently while increasing her speed greatly. When the Hero attacks she will deal bonus damage and break her invisibility. * Damage Formula: (250 x Ability Level) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.05))) * Damage Type: Hero * Mana cost: 5 mp x Abillity lvl Venomous Aura: A deadly venom spreads out from the hero infection all those around with death. * Damage per Second: (Ability Level x 50) + (Agi / 4) Daemonic Shadowblade's Skills: The Blade will only strike from the shadows, and the shadows will fuel her cunning, agility, and power to perfect the perfect kill. Level 1 Shadow Techniques (level 1): The Hero is the most precise of all, she will pin point the exact point of the target causing huge bonus amounts of damage. * Strike Bonus: 25% to strike x 3 damage * Evasion Bonus: 25% Split (level 1): Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * Images: 1 * Damage Dealt: 10% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 * Cooldown: 60 * Mana cost: 0 Level 2 Assassinate: Delivers a heavy blow and deals serious damage to a single unit causing them to be stunned for a duration of time. * Damage Formula: (Agi x (3+(Hero lvl/100))) * Stunns Hero: 1 sec * Stunns Norm: 4 sec * Mana cost: 500 mp Level 3 Invisibility (level 1): Makes a unit become invisible for 120 seconds. * Mana cost: 100 mp. Cleave (level 1): Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 10% Level 4 Split (level 2): Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * Images: 2 * Damage Dealt: 10% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 * Cooldown: 60 * Mana cost: 500 mp. Corrosion (level 1): Dosing her weapons in the most toxic of all Venom the Shadow Blades attack becomes greater slicer through armor, causing it to rust completely. * Armor Reduction: -60 * Aoe: 200 Level 5 Shadow Techniques (level 2): The Hero is the most precise of all, she will pin point the exact point of the target causing huge bonus amounts of damage. * Strike Bonus: 25% to strike x 3.5 damage * Evasion Bonus: 40% Cleave (level 2): Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 15% Toxic Shadow: The Hero unleashes her toxins into the air destroying the insides of her enemies with deadly poison clouds. This will target through Spell Immunes causing Hero Damage. * Damege Formula: Agi x 3 * Cooldown: 20 * Mana cost: 2250 mp. Level 6 Split (level 3): Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * Images: 3 * Damage Dealt: 15% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 * Cooldown: 60 * Mana cost: 1000 mp. Invisibility Mastery (level 2): Makes a unit permanently invisible. If the unit attacks, use an ability or casts a spell, it will become visible. * Duration: Infinite * Cooldown: 5 * Mana cost: 0 Fury of Blades: Throw hundreds of projectiles within a certain area causing massive damage. * Damage per Wave: Agi x 2 * Wave: 4 * Mana cost: 1750 mp. Level 7 Cleave (level 3): Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 20% Corrosion (level 2): Dosing her weapons in the most toxic of all Venom the Shadow Blades attack becomes greater slicer through armor, causing it to rust completely. * Armor Reduction: -80 * Aoe: 200 Flash Strike: Attacks all enemies within range so quickly it appears as if there are multiple heroes. Illusions and summons receive double damage. * Damage per unit: Agi x 3 * Aoe: 600 * Cooldown: 20 * Mana cost: 1500 mp. Level 8 Killer Instincts: Strike the target multiple times from all angles in this ultimate finishing move used only by the most skilled assassins. * Damage per Strike: Agi x 2 * Damage Type: Hero * Mana Shield Penetration: Agi/1.5 * Strikes: 10 * Cooldown: 45 * Mana cost: 1500 mp. Level 9 Shadow Techniques (level 3): The Hero is the most precise of all, she will pin point the exact point of the target causing huge bonus amounts of damage. * Strike Bonus: 33% to strike x 4 damage * Evasion Bonus: 50% Cleave (level 4): Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 25 Bleed: Causes enemies within the area to bleed out, losing life over time. * Damage per Wave: 10% of Curent Life * Wave: 10 * Cooldown: 60 * Mana cost: 0 Level 10 Split (level 4): Creates Multiple images of the Hero to confuse the enemy. The Images are created with less power and last for a duration of time. * Images: 4 * Damage Dealt: 15% * Damage Taken: 100% * Duration: 60 * Cooldown: 60 * Mana cost: 1500 mp. Cleave (level 5): Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. * Cleave: 30% Corrosion (level 3): Dosing her weapons in the most toxic of all Venom the Shadow Blades attack becomes greater slicer through armor, causing it to rust completely. * Armor Reduction: -120 * Aoe: 200 ITEMS * Left ** Lunaris - Fury of Blades: x1 Agi * Ultimate ** Xelic's symbol (level 200 req) ** Bralic (level 350 req)Category:Evolved Heroes